


if you love her (forgive her)

by marvelobsessed



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelobsessed/pseuds/marvelobsessed
Summary: Set in 3x11 when Carina and Maya go on holiday, except this time Carina runs into an old friend she had not expected to see again.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 9
Kudos: 153





	if you love her (forgive her)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic when 3x11 first aired so its mostly consistent with canon up until that point but I will probably ignore the rest of the events that happen after that episode unless it fits in. It's been a long while since I've written anything properly so I hope this makes sense and you guys like it!  
> Let me know if there is anything you want to see happen because I'll run out of ideas soon I think :)  
> It's a relatively short chapter now just to introduce.

“You’re supposed to relax on holiday, you know that right?” Carina calls out teasingly as Maya moves past on yet _another_ lap of the pool. Maya finally stops momentarily, turning to acknowledge her.

“This is relaxing! Come and join me.” Maya calls out in return, laughing at the way Carina’s face scrunches up in response.

“I’m happy here thank you, swimming laps is not a holiday activity.”

“I’ll just have to come to you then I guess.” Maya smirks before making her way over to where Carina is sat at the edge of the pool, her feet dangling into the cool water.

She moves forwards until she’s standing between Carina’s legs, the smirk still on her face. She leans forward, making as if she was going to kiss Carina, before suddenly swiping Carina’s drink out of her hand.

“Hey! You have your own one right there where you left it!” Carina exclaims exaggeratedly as Maya takes a large sip of her drink, a smug expression on her face.

“But why get mine when I can share yours?” Maya teases whilst placing the drink back down on the ground; this time she does move forward, tip-toeing to close the distance between their lips.

“Okay, that sort of sharing, I don’t mind.” Carina jokes when they pull apart, smiling as she leans down to rest her forehead against her girlfriend’s, her hands settling on Maya’s hips.

The two of them stand quietly, simply enjoying the moment. From the outside, they must look like a pair of lovesick teenagers. Whilst Carina liked to think she was a lot more mature now, she couldn’t deny that she hadn’t felt this giddy sort of affection since she was a young girl in Italy.

“But really, are you sure you don’t want to come join me?”

“No, my drink and I are quite happy here.” Maya jokingly attempts to pull her into the pool anyway, causing Carina to let out a shriek.

“No! Maya, stop! _Smettila_!” She half-heartedly bats her girlfriend away as she laughs, knowing Maya wouldn’t really have pulled her into the pool, if only because she would have brought her Pina Colada with her.

“Alright, alright! Enjoy the view.” Maya smirks over her shoulder as she wades deeper into the pool, knowing full well that Carina was unashamedly watching her.

Despite the fact that Carina could not understand why Maya thought swimming laps was an appropriate holiday activity, she could not deny that the sight of her girlfriend powerfully cutting through the water was definitely not an unwelcome one.

Pulling her sunglasses back down to cover her eyes, she leans back on her hands as she enjoys the warm Floridian sun, her legs moving languidly through the water. She was content to sit here and enjoy her peaceful surroundings, whilst watch her athletic, incredibly attractive girlfriend of course.

Exercise craze aside, she’s relieved to see the difference in her girlfriend’s mood today. They’d gotten the notification the previous evening that the fire had been resolved safely, with the entire team coming away unharmed. Blissfully, there had been no other pressing news from Seattle (for either of them), allowing them to truly relax and enjoy their holiday - and each other. And as much as she had enjoyed yesterday’s display with the boys, Carina was glad they were able to relax by the pool, drama free - or so she thought.

She loves her job, deeply, but the break from it and all the drama that Grey Sloan brought with it was more than welcome.

No screaming mothers, no crying babies, no brothers yelling at her. Perfect. Peaceful.

“Carina?” Her fixation on Maya was broken by the sound of her name, causing her to look around in confusion.

“Arizona?”

" _Non ci credo._ " A string of mumbled Italian words escape her lips and she scrambles to her feet suddenly as she notices that Arizona is making her way over, a dark-haired woman in tow. Arizona looks just as she remembered her, happy and peppy if not slightly less worn down and stressed than she was the last time they had seen each other. She’s dressed in a bright red swimsuit, the colourful wrap skirt tied around her waist sits low enough to conceal the joint of her prosthetic.

She glances over at Maya who is still swimming laps, oblivious to Carina’s sudden panic. All too quickly, the two women were stopping in front of her.

“Carina! Hi! Imagine running into you here of all places!” Whilst Arizona’s cheer is slightly forced, her smile is still warm if not partially restrained.

“Oh- uh hi. It’s good to see you Arizona.”

Before she has a chance to react, Arizona is stepping forward to pull her into a hug. It takes her a beat before she brings her arms up to reciprocate. The hug is stiff and awkward, the two women parting with strained smiles. As they pull back, she suddenly notices Maya has now joined them and stands half-submerged in water, looking up at them with a confused frown on her face.

Carina stands there for a long moment, her eyes darting between her current girlfriend and her ex.

“Oh! Arizona, this is Maya Bishop. She’s the captain of Station 19, she works with Warren. Maya, this is Arizona Robbins, she’s a fetal and paediatric surgeon I used to work with at Grey Sloan.”

“It’s nice to meet you Maya.” Arizona reaches out to shake Maya’s hand as she climbs out of the pool to stand by Carina’s side, Maya nods in response.

“This is Callie, my wife. Callie, this is Carina DeLuca.” Arizona smiles brightly at this introduction and Carina works hard to hide the shock on her face - so this was Callie, she should have known.

“DeLuca? Andrew DeLuca’s sister?”

“Yes, his older sister.” Carina’s smile stutters briefly at the reminder of her brother, something Maya must notice as she subtly squeezes her hand.

“Ah yes, the funnier and more attractive DeLuca sibling. Arizona’s words, not mine.” Callie jokes, she grins widely at Carina, her smile holding none of the strain that her wife’s does. The comment takes Carina by surprise for a moment before she laughs in return, suddenly remembering Andrew’s face when Arizona had once said it to his face.

“Well she’s certainly right about that.” Maya speaks up at last, her arm curling around Carina’s waist as she turns to smile at her. She can detect the way Maya’s eyes flick quickly over her face, trying to decipher what is going on.

“Arizona told me about the maternal mortality study you guys worked on, very impressive.”

“Oh it was mostly Arizona, but thank you.” Carina avoids looking in Arizona’s direction, not wanting to think of the time they spent working on that study.

“Oh, I’m a surgeon too. I used to work at Grey Sloan.” Callie turns to Maya this time as she speaks, realising that Maya was slightly lost in the conversation.

There’s silence for a moment, as the four women look between each other.

“And you? You’re here on holiday too?” Carina finally finds something to say, clearing her throat softly.

“Yes, we just got here today.” If Callie can sense the awkward tension in the air, she either doesn’t care or is happy to ignore it.

“Yes and we should probably get something to eat before Callie moans she’s absolutely starving again!” Arizona chuckles but her words come out in a quick and panicked fashion that Carina was not aware she was still familiar with.

“I did not moan!”

“Yes you did!” The two wives bicker back and forth good-naturedly, bringing a smile to Maya’s face but more of a grimace to Carina’s.

“Carina, it really is nice to see you again.” Arizona turns back to Carina, the smile on her lips more genuine this time if not slightly dimmer.

“Yes, and you too.” Carina’s tone is polite and she smiles in response.

“We should go but we should catch up some time, are you here for much longer?”

“Yes, a few more days.” Not quite knowing how to respond to Arizona, Carina knows her reply comes too slowly.

“Great! We’ll see you around then?” The forced cheer is back apparently.

“Yes, sure.” Carina most definitely does not match her enthusiasm.

“Okay! Bye, it was nice meeting you Maya.”

Arizona sends one more smile their way before she and Callie wave and walk away, chattering and laughing softly.

Well. That wasn’t how she was expecting this holiday to go.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested I made a SMAU to match this fic over on twitter (@virtuesatwell), it will overlap a bit but I'm still figuring that out right now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> smettila - stop it!  
> non ci credo - I can't believe it
> 
> thank you Paola for helping me translate!


End file.
